Daemon Spade
|-|Daemon Spade= |-|With Julie Katou's body= |-|Fused with Mukuro= Summary Daemon Spade was the first generation Vongola Mist Guardian who betrayed Vongola Primo in the past and also became the second generation Vongola Mist Guardian after Primo's forced resignation as the Vongola Boss. He is a powerful and dangerous illusionist that has been known to place a curse of death on people whom he had glared at through his lens. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-C | At least Low 6-B, 6-B by combination of six bodies Name: Daemon Spade Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: First Vongola Guardian of Mist, Mafia, Spiritual Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Own Body/Julie Katou's Body= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert scythe wielder and card user, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Limited Reality Warping via Real Illusions, Mind Control, Possession, Forcefield Creation, Can see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks, Can see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy, Perception Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Precognition Negetion (Should be on higher level of illusionist than Torikabuto, who able to fool Tsuna' Hyper Intuition) Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Possession (All of illusionists have resistance to illusions) Likely Resistance to Power Nullification |-|Armamento Completo Daemon= All previous on an enhanced scale, Immortality (Type 3 and 6), Hair Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, regenerate from being burned the whole body), Power Mimicry (Via real illusions, can copy items and use their abilities), Invulnerability, Duplication, Healing, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create his own illusionary world), Can send his opponents into his illusionary world, Statistics Amplification via Sun Flame, Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation via Lightning Flame, Can slow down opponents and Power Nullification via Rain Flame, Limited Durability Negation via Storm Flame, Plant Manipulation via Forest Flame, Earth Manipulation via Mountain Flame, Can ferment any inorganic substance to decay or rot away, Ice Manipulation via Glacier Flame, Portal Creation and Teleportation via Flame of Night, Damage Boost with Bangle Ver. X, Damage Reduction with Multiplication, Hair Manipulation, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal form as a soul Attack Potency: Small Country level (Stated by himself that his usual power is 10 times stronger than himself when possessing Julie Katou's body) | Large Island level (Weaker than his original form, but can still fight against Tsuna's guardians like Yamamoto or Mukuro) | At least Small Country level (The most strongest form of him, overpowered both Tsuna and Enma on same time). Country level by combination of six bodies (Can create six copies of himself with the same amount of power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (keep pace with Tsuna and Mukuro) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+, (As he gained Flame of Night like Vindice, he should be comparable to them) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level | Large Island level | At least Small Country level Stamina: Large, able to compete with both Tsuna and Enma at one time Range: Several meters. Thousands of kilometers with illusion technique (Comparable to Mukuro. Standard Equipment: |-|Own Body/Julie Katou's Body= *'Daemon Spade's Devil Lens:' His lens enables him to scan enemies' movements, weaknesses, and illusions. *'Scepter:' He is shown to use a scepter as his alternative weapon for hand-to-hand combat. *'Scythe:' In the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, he's shown to use a Scythe as close-range weapon. The tip of the scythe can also be used as a Spear when the claw is not in use. Daemons_Spade's_Devil_Lens.png|Daemon Spade's Devil Lens Demon_Weapon.png|Daemon's Scepter Daemon_Spade's_Scythe.jpg|Daemon's Scythe |-|Armamento Completo Daemon= *'Deck of Cards:' He is shown to use a deck of cards with a logo of a spade with "D" inside on the back of each card along with his illusions and he also uses these cards to send Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari and Julie into his illusionary world. *'Armamento Completo Daemon (Full Equipped Daemon):' He uses six Simon Rings and six Vongola Gears using the mist replication, enables him to uses all elements of Sky and Earth all at once for exception of Sky Flame and Earth Flame. Chapter_338.jpg|Daemon with cards Chapter_340_Cover.png|Armamento Completo Daemon Intelligence: Extremely wise, cunning and manipulative, is also a skilled combatant Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Own Body/Julie Katou's Body= *'Mist Flame:' A Flame indigo in color. Mist Flames hold the ability of construction. Mist Flames are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power. Although, strong Mist Flames can even melt steel as stated by Genkishi. **'Construction:' A special trait that makes the Mist Flames optimal to be used along with illusions, especially during the creation of Real Illusions. *'Illusions:' An illusionist uses their psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren’t there. Basically, every illusion is dealt with through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions; for example, Chrome created an illusion of lava erupting and Viper (Mammon) said that if he had believed it was real for one second, he would have burned. This proves, however, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. These illusions are powerful enough to even fool cameras. Unlike Genjutsu, these illusions can leave long-lasting harm. The moment you believe they exist, they become real. **'Real Illusions:' When an illusionist uses their illusions combined with the power of Mist Flames, they will create real illusions and the illusion will be experienced in reality. Daemon can use this ability to copy the abilities of his opponents. Daemon has shown the ability to copy the abilities associated with the Vongola Gears (see the respective pages of the Vongola Family to see what abilities Daemon Spade can make use of). *'Mind Control:' When he used this ability, a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. The target of this technique will also have the same symbol on their eyes and their gaze will become empty, proving the mind control successful. While he controls someone with this ability, the Spade symbol will remain in his right eye. *'Possession:' He is able to possess people, using them as his vessel to interact with reality to keep existing for generations. This is most likely because he doesn't have any body, to begin with, because he's supposed to be dead. He is able to possess a body for extended periods of time and is able to feel pain. However, this possession also prevents him from using his full power, depending on the vessel he is possessing. (Such as when he was possessing Julie Katou, he said he could only use less than 10% of his usual power but was able to gain monstrous power after possessing Mukuro's body). Daemon's_eye.jpg|Daemon's eyes when using mind control |-|Armamento Completo Daemon= *'Fusion:' After stealing Mukuro's Body, his soul has fused with it, giving him a monstrous power that shown from huge mouth and eyes that appeared from the body as well as many new attributes. He was able to use nearly all the Simon rings as well as the Vindice's power and Vongola Gears. During this fusion, the Spade symbol in his right eye also remains in it just like when he used it to control someone. *'Flame of Night:' After Fusing with Mukuro's body, he has gained the same attributes as Vindice. It has the distinct appearance of a heavy, inky darkness and an energy output higher than any other Flame currently in use, thus it can easily overpower the other Flames. It causes explosive bursts of energy when used, capable of decimating entire areas in a violent burst of power, and can connect different areas through portals for a quick escape. The Flame can also coat the user, increasing their base power level. **'Warp Hole:' He able to go to any places through the portal like Vindice do, capable of traveling from the Vindicare Prison to Simon Island within a matter of minutes. The aftershock of this technique destroys everything around him. This ability also allows him to send anyone into his illusionary world through his cards. **'Flame of Night Coating:' Daemon coats his body with the Flame of Night to increase his power to the point that the Gravity flame was ineffective. *'Recovery:' He is able to heal fatal damage using the monster mouth that appears on his body by licking the wound. *'Dei Hazan (D Destruction Cut or D Wave Slashes):' He uses Yamamoto's Rain Vongola Gear and makes waves of sword slashes that cut his enemies. *'Multiplication:' Daemon can create six copies of himself with the same amount of power, the damage inflict at one of them is reduced to 1/6th only attacking all of them at the same time inflict normal damage. Daemon's_eye.jpg|Daemon's eyes when using mind control Daemon_spade_reborn_ch_337_by_koshka_l-d45n4aq.jpg|Daemon and monster mouth Daemon uses the 8th Element.png|Daemon's using Flame of Night Dei_Hazan.png|Dei Hazan, the technique from Yamamoto's gear Key: w/ Own Body | w/ Julie Katou's Body | Armamento Completo Daemon (Fusion w/ Mukuro) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Portal Users Category:Staff Users Category:Card Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hair Users Category:Tier 6